


Nuestro Secreto

by Racingirl63



Series: Nuestro Secreto [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Lightning, Inappropriate Use of the Force, One Shot, POV Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Rain Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, That's Not How The Force Works, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63
Summary: Lo que a Kylo y Rey realmente les gusta hacer cuando se encuentran en medio del campo de batalla
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Nuestro Secreto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nuestro Secreto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085970) by [SirenBanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee). 
  * A translation of [Our Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085970) by [SirenBanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee). 



> NOTA DE LA AUTORA, no de la traductora  
> Hola! Esto es simplemente corto, , PWP drabble/one-shot, porque jamás nos cansamos de eso!  
> Por favor disfruten!
> 
> EDITO: Ahora he incluído una secuela :D
> 
> EDITO NUEVAMENTE: Ahora es una serie de tres partes :D
> 
> (NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: para los que no sepan un drabble sería como una pequeña pieza narrativa corta y PWP proviene de Porn without plot que significa que este no es mas que un pequeño relato corto explicitamente sexual).

La batalla ya había empezado cuando la nave de Kylo había aterrizado. Stormtroopers y luchadores de la Resistencia se disparaban el uno al otro debajo de la lluvia torrencial. Kylo apareciò y encendio su sable color rojo sangre, desviando varios disparos de sable y buscando su objetivo. Con ayuda de la fuerza, el sintió su presencia y se giró. Ella esta acabando con un Stormtrooper, su pelo y su ropa empapadas de la lluvia. El avanzó hacia ella, con la sangre latiendo en sus orejas mientras contemplaba su premio.

Antes de que alcanza a Rey, un stormtrooper que estaba junto a el apuntó a ella y disparó, Kylo lo atravesó inmediatamente con su sable de luz. Despues el se giró hacia los stormtroopers que habían visualizado la matanza y gritó "Ustedes ya saben las órdenes. Nadie toca a esa Jedi excepto yo".

Giràndose hacia ella, el la miro a los ojos con determinación. Con un gruñido, él la atacó mientras ella se alejaba corriendo, la lluvia le picaba los ojos y lo empapaba. Corrió como si los sabuesos del infierno le pisaran los talones. El trueno rugió y los relámpagos centellearon mientras la perseguía a través de los árboles, ocasionalmente golpeando su sable con el de ella mientras ella trataba de luchar contra él.

Una vez que Rey y él estaban seguros lejos del campo de batalla, Kylo extendió la mano y la congeló,a medio a camino. La alcanzó solo con unos pasos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía torpemente. Le arrancó el sable de luz encendido de la mano, apagándolo tanto a él como a su sable. Luego arrojó los sables a un lado y empujó con fuerza los hombros de Rey, guiándola hacia sus manos y rodillas.

Liberando a Rey de su estado de parálisis inducida por la Fuerza, Kylo agarró sus pantalones y se los bajó violentamente por los muslos mientras temblaba. Luego se desabrochó y se bajo sus pantalones, liberando su palpitante erección. Él agarró sus caderas y empujó dentro de ella tan rápido, que solo un trueno repentino enmascaró sus aullidos.

Kylo maldijo salvajemente, penetrándola sin piedad mientras hundía los dedos en el suelo debajo de ella. “¡Por la Fuerza, Rey! Ha pasado tanto tiempo ", exclamó, jadeando y gruñendo de placer.

Rey sollozó y arqueó la espalda, recibiendo us caderas empujando por empuje. "Kylo", gimió. "Más fuerte . . . ¡Por favor!"

Con una mano, buscó y agarró uno de sus pechos a través de su empapada camisa, palmeando y apretandolo diabólicamente. "Tan buena chica-huyendo, haciéndome perseguirla, para alejarnos de los demás. No podías esperar para tener mi verga dentro tuyo, no? " Siguió sus palabras con una embestida brutal.

Rey gritó y se hechó hacia atras, presionando su espalda contra su pecho. Jadeando,ella y agarró su cabello goteando, Después giró su cabeza y buscó su mirada. Los ojos de ella eran tan negros y apasionados como los de èl en ese momento.

Él continuó acariciando su seno con una mano y agarró su cabello con la otra, apretando sus húmedos labios contra los de ella. Hundió la lengua en su boca y gruñó mientras la lamía y la probaba; él nunca tendría suficiente de su suculento sabor. Cuando ella finalmente arrancó sus labios de los de él, desesperada por respirar, él mantuvo su doloroso agarre en su cabello, negándose a dejarla ir lejos.

"Mírate", se burló, sonriendo perversamente y lamiéndole la mejilla mientras la lluvia severa golpeaba contra sus cuerpos agobiados. Él se agachó y tocó su clítoris mientras continuaba agarrándola con su polla. "Una pequeña y sucia Jedi, siendo embestida por el tan grande y malo Lider Supremo durante una batalla".  
golpeado por el gran y malo Líder Supremo durante una batalla".

Rey gruñó y lo besó descuidadamente, retorciéndose contra su mano pecaminosa. "Solo cállate y ve más rápido", exigió

Kylo maldijo y, nuevamente, empujó a Rey sobre sus manos y rodillas. Esta vez, él agarró la parte posterior de su cuello con una mano, sosteniendo su cabeza justo por encima del suelo. La penetró tan salvajemente que temió estar lastimándola, pero sus caderas brillantes y chillidos desenfrenados lo animaron. Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos ensordecedores ahogaban sus gemidos y gruñidos.

Sabiendo que no podía controlarse por mucho más tiempo, Kylo golpeó el clítoris de Rey con un breve impacto usando la Fuerza. Podía sentir su intenso placer a través de su vínculo con la Fuerza; entonces él la sorprendió de nuevo. . . y otra vez. Ella gritó y contrajo sus músculos mientras estaba al borde del éxtasis.  
Él rugió cuando ella se contrajo a su alrededor y su orgasmo lo inundó a través del vínculo. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, su semilla fue arrancada de repente de su cuerpo. Su respiración quedó atrapada en sus pulmones cuando su orgasmo los consumió a ambos y los envió volando y estrellándose con una fuerza brutal y sublime.

Drenado y disfrutando del placer etéreo, él se derrumbó sobre ella, la lluvia cayendo sobre su espalda. Mantuvo una mano debajo de su cara, protegiéndola del suelo húmedo. Le tomó varios minutos recuperar el aliento. Tan pronto como pudo, se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse, luego trató de quitarle un poco de suciedad de la ropa.

Sabía que tenían que volver a la pelea, pero no pudo resistirse a masajear sus labios con los suyos por última vez. Luego tocó su frente con la de ella y la miró a los ojos, rozando su mejilla con su pulgar. "Te amo", jadeó.

Ella le sonrió y asintió. "Lo sé."

Convocó sus sables por medio de la Fuerza. Luego le dió el suyo y a su vez, encendió el suyo.

"Hasta la próxima, chatarrera", dijo con un guiño.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Acepto crítica constructiva :)


End file.
